


Pokemon: Freedom of the World

by Rodentlady



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All the Regions, Entirely made up of original characters, F/M, I give nearly all Pokemon Nicknames, It's usually not specified what region they're in., Legendary Pokemon, Mythical Pokemon - Freeform, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Hunters, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Nicknames, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon in non-battling situations, Running Away, The characters are not Ash., and I'm not going to stop now, but that isn't the focus of the story, there will be battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodentlady/pseuds/Rodentlady
Summary: Most kids go on their Pokemon Journey as soon as they can. However, there are a select few, who for whatever reason, go on late Journeys. This is the story of three such trainers, Alruna, Vyolra, and Tetren. With a new world in front of them and challenges to face, these three set out, meeting one another and becoming fast friends. There will be trials ahead, but with their Pokemon, each other, and perhaps some mysterious assistance, they can discover the Freedom of the World.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Choice to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I watched too much Pokemon content and this happened. Send help. In any way, this is all OCs here. I don't think I will include any canonical characters. This started as an excuse to give a Pokemon Team to my friend who doesn't play/watch Pokemon. Then it turned into this. Whoops. In format, this story will be closer to the anime than the games, just in how leveling and move-sets function. However, it will have aspects more like the games as well. I have not watched all of the anime, neither have I played more than five of the games, so I will make mistakes. Nevertheless, I am researching as much as I can and doing my best. I hope to write an entertaining story that makes sense with the knowledge that I have.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alruna, Vyolra, and Tetren do what is necessary in order to begin their Pokemon Journeys. They set out by themselves but will not be alone for long.

_Most kids go on Pokemon Journeys as soon as they possibly can. They count down the days until they can get their first Pokemon. (and stay up late the night before which means they then accidentally sleep in and end up with a Pikachu- wait wrong story) It's like a rite of passage, your first eventful and disastrous day. Setting off at that age with only the creature who is to become your lifelong friend and a handful of supplies. The greatest adventure, the ultimate dream, what most kids look forward to. It only makes sense to start as soon as possible. That said, this isn't true for everyone._

*******

"Alruna! Don't forget your notebook." The brown haired girl could hear her mother calling as she packed her gold and green backpack for the journey ahead. The journey that she was taking well after her friends in this small town, and basically anyone her age. She had always been too afraid to begin it. Every once in a while she would consider it then be too busy to get going, week after week, month after month. Her inner fear of all the changes was too strong. She had grown stronger since, but it was the old promise she had made that spurned her to finally start.

Soon came the echo she was expecting. "Rune! Notebook." That would be Melody, her mother's partner Chatot. The colorful music themed Pokemon flapped into Alruna's room, carrying the notebook in question. 

Alruna grabbed the notebook and tucked it into the bag, near a weathered white ball. "Thanks Melody." She zipped up the bag, tying her sleeping bag to the top of it. She readjusted the dark green hoodie that she wore, tucking the blue lining in. Then Alruna straightened her brown boots and black pants and walked out of her room, carrying her bag.

Her father's Aegishlash, Ferrus, acknowledged her as she passed by. Alruna bowed to it back in respect. Ferrus was worthy of respect, after all. Pokemon in general were. She set down her heavy bag. No need for it for this trip.

Alruna's mom wrapped her in a hug. "I'm excited for you to go on your Journey, my Rune." She tweaked the braid in Alruna's hair. "You be careful, and have fun. Oh, it's been years since your brothers left and I'm still not ready for this."

The girl hugged her mom back. It was true that her brothers Jenner, Clark, and Parken had left years ago with their respective Pokemon. They all sent letters and checked in, but Alruna knew her parents missed them a lot. Jenner was in Kanto, as was Clark. Last they had heard, Parken was in Hoenn. Something about an Absolite, apparently.

Her father joined the hug. "Don't you worry about us. We trust you. Besides, it'll be nice to have a quiet house." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

She smiled. "I'll be fine." Alruna certainly hoped so. "I'm only going to the professor's lab to get my first Pokemon. I'll be back for you to meet them and get my bag" Her parents stepped back, letting Alruna make her way to the door. "I love you." She wiped her dark green eyes and made the choice to start her own journey.

***

A knock interrupted Vyolra's thoughts as she sat around in the room she shared with one of her younger siblings. She had finished packing her black traveling bag weeks ago. Vyolra put the spool of thread she was looking at pack into the pale blue pouch at her waist. She brushed her red hair out of her face and tightened her high ponytail as she opened the door.

Her younger brother stood there, with the family's Pidgey, Crest, on his head. "Mom says you better hurry up or you'll miss the train." He informed her, then walked off. Vyolra shook her head and walked by him, wrapping her black and teal jacket over her lighter yellow shirt. She scratched Crest as she did, who cooed at her in response. 

Vyolra met with her mom at the door, where one of her younger sisters was complaining. "Mom! Why can't I go on a Pokemon Journey too?" Her blue green eyes, lighter than Vyolra's were on the verge of crying.

The teenaged girl leaned down. "Don't worry, You can go when you're older. For now, I need you to stay home." She hugged her sibling and straightened up.

Her mom sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? Pokemon Journeys take so long. Wouldn't it be better to wait a couple more years until you're ready?"

Vyolra shook her head. "We've been over this, mom. I'm ready to go now. I've been ready for years. I'm going on my Pokemon Journey." Her mother had been trying to convince her to wait ever since she decided that this would be the year. She had stayed behind as others her age left to look after her younger siblings and help around the house. She wouldn't wait any longer.

"Alright then. If you're sure." Her mother relented. "We'll miss you at home though," She opened the door for Vyolra, keeping another sibling from running out.

She smiled. "I'll miss you all too." Vyolra strolled forward off of her family's property, setting out towards the nearby Pokemon Professor's place so that she could get her first pokemon. It wasn't a long walk, and the way was clear through a well beaten path, so she was unlikely to run into any wild pokemon.

On the way there, she ran into another person with the same intent as her. However, the boy, Liam, was just barely the minimum age to get a Pokemon. Vyolra tried not to feel too regretful as she walked next to the chattering boy. He had gotten new shoes for his journey, running shoes, and kept on showing them off by sprinting around. Liam reminded Vyolra of her younger brothers, for better or worse.

"Hey Liam." Vyolra called, wishing to distract him. "What kind of Pokemon are you getting?" It was a fair enough question. Most kids knew what they were aiming for when they started.

Liam paused to consider the question, still hopping excitedly. "I want a Squirtle. They are really cool and shoot water everywhere like this!" He blew out air as if to mimic a Squirtle squirting out water. He laughed while doing so. "What about you?"

Vyolra laughed at his antics before thinking about her answer. Most kids already knew this. She did not. Just another thing that separated her from other kids. "I don't know." She answered honestly. Liam was not impressed by that answer. "A fire type would be nice, I suppose." She smiled. "I'd be happy with any pokemon as long as it's my friend."

Now that was the kind of answer that the kid was looking for. His face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah. My pokemon's going to be my very best friend!" He seemed to be about to say more before interrupting himself. "Hey look! There's the Professor's Lab!" Liam dashed ahead.

Vyolra watched him go, looking at the building ahead. Here it went, things were about to change. She walked forward onto the property, making the choice to start her own journey.

***

A glance behind him, and Tetren kept going. He snatched up the dark gray bag he had packed the previous night, swinging the dark green strap over his shoulder. Tetren hesitated a moment, then grabbed his black jacket from where it had been thrown aside. Shrugging it on over the blue shirt he had acquired recently, he ran, shoving his light blue hair out of his face.

"You wait just a moment!" There was a yell from behind him. Tetren did not follow the instructions, merely turning to go down a different hallway. He was so close, this wasn't going to stop him. He served into a different corridor again, ducking out of sight to catch his breath. 

A different voice, one that he unfortunately recognized. "Arcanine, come out!" Then the sound of a pokeball opening. Tetren gulped, and began to run again. He was fully aware that he couldn't outrun the dog like Pokemon, but he did know where he could hide. He kept running, relying on half-forgotten instinct to make his way.

Finally, finally, he found what he was looking for. Tetren crouched, tugging at the loose grate. Just in time, he crawled into the vent just as the Arcanine rounded the corner, followed by its trainer. Tetren didn't take the time to listen to their frustration. He crawled through the vents, glad that he had gotten the chance to practice navigating them years ago.

He shoved at another grate, and tumbled outside. He was almost home free now, just a little bit longer and he'd be out of this awful place. Tetren made it to his feet, running to the wall of the property. He then hurled himself to the side, barely in time to dodge getting tackled by Arcanine using Take Down. The boy scaled the wall, scrambling to make it on the top.

The voice again. "Tetren. That's quite enough." He risked a glance back, posed to jump off at any time. Just as he had thought, it was Captain G. The stern and fierce woman glared at him. "Get down from there. You know better than this." Her Arcanine growled at him.

Tetren shook his head. "I'm not going back. Ever." He never did want to take another step into this home. His Father's house. His prison. "I'm going on my Pokemon Journey, even if I have to run away to do it." He informed her.

Captain G scowled at him. "That's enough impertinence. I tried to be patient, but clearly you're too childish." She brought out another pokeball, a Dusk Ball that he recognized. A chill ran down his spine. "Malamar, stop him." 

Tetren didn't wait to see the terrifying Pokemon emerge. He slid down the wall, breaking into another run. He ducked between trees, dodging Malamar's attempts to stop him with its Hypnosis. He finally dropped to his knees and started crawling through the bushes. It was tearing his clothes but at this point he didn't care if the jacket his father made him wear everyday got destroyed. He was already planning on ruining the logo on it at least.

He kept crawling through the bush, until a Weedle became dislodged due to his motion, It chittered at him in confusion,landing on his arm. However, Tetren was much more distraught. Startled and bursting with adrenaline, he swung his arm and dislodged it. Afterwards, he felt quite guilty but had to get going.

Tetren made it out of the bush, and chanced another glance at Malamar. However, it was no longer chasing him. When he had accidentally flung it, the Weedle had landed on top of Malamar. The Bug Type Pokemon was actually attacking Malamar. Resisting the urge to gawk in awe, Tetren turned back and put more speed into his running. This was his chance to make it away!

As the boy finally made it out of range, he looked behind him. Tetren could vaguely make out the Manor where he had spent most of his days. He was leaving nearly everything behind. Despite this, Tetren made the choice to leave his old life behind and begin his own journey. His own Pokemon journey.


	2. Caged Friendship Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alruna sets out towards the Pokemon's Professor's lab. On the way there, she encounters several Pokemon, and plenty of danger. However, despite the disaster Alruna finds herself in with a Pokemon Hunter, there are a few things going for her. That includes a little Budew too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next several are going to be kind of short. I couldn't resist coming up with chapter names for each of the following events, so they all got their own chapters. I promise once the characters are in the same place as each other, the chapters will get longer. At least, I'll try.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It turned out that there was a disproportionate amount of forest between Alruna's home and the lab she was heading towards. She had already stumbled across several Pokemon. Luckily, the Bidoof and Zigzagoon were friendly, but Alruna shuddered to think of what would have happened if they were not. She drew her hood over her head, and rubbed the white embroidery on her jacket's back.

The shrill cry of a pokemon caught her attention. This wasn't the general chatter of the forest. In fact, that chatter had gone silent. A chill ran through Alruna. Against her better judgement, she started making her way towards the cry. "It's nothing. Just a startled Oddish. Nothing at all." Alruna attempted to convince herself.

She found a clearing, where a was Rattata sitting in a cage. Next to it was a hole, with a Psyduck just sitting inside, having clearly fallen. The cry had come from what she remembered to be a Budew by the Rattata, which was clearly trying to chew through the cage. Alruna frowned.

This had to be a trap laid by a Pokemon Hunter. Alruna shuddered at the type of person who would capture a pokemon and sell it. She never wanted to meet one. Somehow, she thought as she leaned down in order to open the cage, she got the feeling that she would not be granted such a wish.

The cage opened and the Rattata scrambled out, but Alruna was now aware of the sound of a motor vehicle approaching. This was not a well known route, so that was most likely the hunter returning to check. The Budew stood at Alruna's side as she reached down into the hole to help the Psyduck out. 

"Just... a bit... further..." She had to stretch more than she planned to reach. Alruna managed to grab the Psyduck's outstretched arm, and heaved it to the top. However, before she could watch it scurry off, the dirt ledge she was on gave out, making Alruna slip. More importantly, making the Budew fall.

Alruna curled one arm around the Budew as she snatched at the grass to keep from slipping. When she succeeded, she sighed in relief. It would be okay. She couldn't even hear the vehicle coming anymore.

"Boo." A sharp laugh startled her. She barely managed to keep from falling. That would be why she couldn't hear it, now wouldn't it? She couldn't look, but she heard footfalls approaching. Then- did they just step on her hand? It sure hurt as if they did. That was it. Her hand finally slipped, sending both her and the Budew into the hole, into a Pokemon Poacher's trap.

The girl sat back against the earthen wall of the hole, as the hunter appeared at the opening. He was a short man with sharp features and a cruel grin. She had let the Budew go, and it was currently hiding behind her. She didn't blame it either. "What was that for?" She asked, her hand still hurt and her body bruised from the fall.

He grunted. "You ruined my profit by letting those pokemon go. I was supposed to get a Psyduck in one of these," He tossed a Pokeball that Alruna identified as a Nest Ball to his other hand. "And you ruined it. Now I'm going to have to trap another one to get my money."

Alruna snarled. "Pokemon are not just sources of money! They have feelings and lives too! You're just a greedy jerk!" To be honest, that was a lot nicer than a lot of the things she was thinking about to describe him.

The Pokemon Hunter frowned at her. "Now, now, that's Mr. Greedy Jerk to you, little girl. I'd prefer Jackell, but..." He shrugged. "No matter, I suppose. Now, since you smartly have decided not to send your pokemon after me, I have to empty this trap." His grin turned downright feral. "I've never caught a human before."

That caused Alruna to shudder, huddling back. The Budew however, took offense to it. It sprang in front of Alruna and started squeaking at Jackell angrily. Alruna stared at it, a little in awe.

Jackell was less impressed. "I thought I saw a little bud earlier. What are you going to do? Wave flowers at me?" The Budew took this opportunity to use Growth, and got larger. Jackell merely laughed. "As entertaining as that is, I got things to do." He looked at Alruna. "Look kid, it's nothing personal. I just can't have you running around getting in my way. Besides, maybe I'll get some money off of your pokemon and the little flowerbud over here." His pokemon came into view, a Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff, use Sing." Before she knew what was happening, Alruna fell asleep.

***

Alruna awoke on her side, arm over a Pokemon that she had barely met, and inside a metal cage. She quickly sat up, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Budew. The cage was barely big enough for her to stand up in, seemingly made for a larger pokemon. It was far from the only cage, or the only one occupied in what seemed to be a warehouse. There were plenty of other cages, many with Pokemon inside. Alruna glanced around warily.

Jackell noticed her stirring. "Ah, the little girl's awake." He stared at her from outside the cage. "I would have liked to separate you and that plant, but you just wouldn't let it go." He frowned. "Unfortunate. Also unfortunate that you don't have any Pokemon. What's a girl like you doing around here with no Pokemon at your age?" He shook his head. "No matter. Anyways, I've got to get going. More traps to check, ya know." With that he strolled out, his Wigglytuff following him.

The girl stared at the sleeping Budew. This was bad. She was only about an hour into the preview of her Pokemon journey and this had happened. Taking a deep breath, Alruna carefully shook Budew awake.

It, -him, she could identify the Budew as a boy, which was a rarer find than a female, awoke, staring at her.

Alruna moved her hand away. "This isn't a situation, now is it, Budew?" She frowned. "You need a name. I can't keep calling you Budew. What if there's another Budew in the area? Can you imagine how confusing that would get?"

The yet unnamed Budew squeaked at her, tilting his head. From what Alruna could tell, he liked the idea of a name.

"Hmm... Rosebud?" He shook his head. "Yeah, that's pretty predictable I suppose." Alruna hummed. "I guess all flower names are off the table?" She asked with a laugh, turning to consider the pokemon's appearance. "You're very green... greeny." Alruna brightened. "That's it! Greeni!"

The Budew, now Greeni was very excited at this. He chattered happily at her. Alruna laughed again. Then she turned back to the cage. "Alright, my friend." Alruna said. "We need to get out of here." She began to reach through the cage, desperate to find something. After all, this cage was designed to hold Pokemon, not humans. She might be able to figure a way to open it.

Alruna slumped back down, Greeni coming over to look up at her. "Nothing." She muttered. "No way out." She dug through her pockets, looking for something, anything that could help her. "Absolutely nothing. We're stuck, aren't we?"

She turned to Greeni only to see that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the wall of the warehouse that the cage was next to. Next to it was a long stick. One that she could have sworn was not there when Alruna looked before. She slid it out and grabbed it through the bars of the cage. That's when she realized that it was a broken bar of the cage. She had realized that it was bent in her earlier search, but she wasn't strong enough to do anything with it. Oddly enough, there were small shiny flecks in the pole, like gemstones.

"We have a stick. I guess that's going for our escape." She remarked to Greeni. He chittered at her some more. Then Greeni nudged her to the side. Alruna looked up and saw what he wanted her to look at. Jackell had left the keys to the cage on a crate. "Where's a Klefki when you need one?" She muttered. It was a nearby crate, perhaps in reach of... a long stick! "We have a stick!" Alruna exclaimed. Greeni squeaked at her excitedly. 

It took a few tries, but she managed to slide the key-ring down the stick, into her cage. The keys were coated rubber, possibly to prevent Electric and magnetic Pokemon from getting them. It took a couple tries, but Alruna figured out which key opened her cage. Then she slipped out, Greeni following.

Alruna hurried through the warehouse, unlocking cages left and right. She helped out a shaky legged Deerling and a couple of Carbinks as well as a Bronzor. More cautiously, she approached the Electrike and Charmeleon. When she unlocked the cage, neither of the antsy Pokemon attacked her. Like the others, they merely looked at her.

The girl straightened, taking a deep breath. "Alright, everyone. Jackell will be back any moment now. You should get out of here, go home. Be free." She looked at every Pokemon as she said this, making eye contact with Greeni. 

In response, the Budew squeaked at her. His meaning was clear. "But what about you?"

There was a glint in Alruna's eyes that few had ever seen before. "I'm destroying this building if I have to tear it down brick by break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Jackell have a Wigglytuff? Reasons. Reasons relating to Budew. It's not his only Pokemon, be assured. 
> 
> Next chapter should be out soon. Vyolra has her fun in it.


	3. Pokemon Like Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyolra finally made it to the lab in order to get her first Pokemon. While there, she meets the Professor and assistants. One of them takes an interest in her. There's a Pokemon there that keeps scaring everyone, but Vyolra can't help but be endeared by the little Deino.

Vyolra gasped as soon as she stepped foot into the lab. She hadn't known what to expect, but this surely wasn't it. She had followed Liam through the building, seeing normal office things. She did not expect the door on the far side to lead into what was basically a park. A park filled with Pokemon. Flying type Pokemon soared above, Water types playing in the many pools. Pokemon of many types peeked out of trees and frolicked through the grass. Vyolra spotted a Skovet hurrying along and a swarm of Vivillon above.

The Pokemon Professor stood in the room, facing the doorway. They looked at the newcomers with a bright grin. "Oh welcome. I suppose you're here for your first Pokemon? Excellent. Why don't you take a seat." Sitting in front of him was a group of kids, which Vyolra recognized were probably graduates of that pre-pokemon school. It hadn't occurred to her that they would also be picking their first pokemon today.

Uncomfortably aware that she was by far the oldest one there to get her first Pokemon, Vyolra took a seat closer to the back of the room. The Pokemon Professor registered no surprise when they met her eyes, merely nodding. "Well, I think that's all the people who'll be here for now. Welcome everyone! I'm sure that you are all excited to get your first Pokemon." There was an excited cry from the children, which caused the Professor to laugh. "Alright-y then. I'm going to need you all to form three lines so that my assistants and I can get your Trainer ID's filled out."

The kids hurried to comply, several of them hurrying to stand by their friend or switching lines if one seemed shorter. Vyolra stood up, looking around hesitantly. 

"A Latecomer, huh? To your Journey." A voice from beside her spoke. The girl turned to see what seemed to be another assistant her age standing next to her. He shrugged at her questioning glance at the lines. "I don't do well with kids, so the professor usually lets me skip out on these."|

Vyolra considered that herself. "I suppose." She looked back at the lines, realizing that she should probably get in one.

"Hey, I can get that ID filled out for you." He saw her look. "My name's Gent." Gent took out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere. "What's yours?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Vyolra." She continued to answer his questions to fill out the ID, although there were a couple she wasn't entirely sure were actually part of it. "My family has a Pidgey who I have taken care of before." She informed him in regards to 'experience with pokemon'

Finally he finished, clipping the pen down. "Well, that's done. I'll see you in the Pokemon selection bit." Gent scurried off, leaving Vyolra to wonder what the heck had just happened, and to wait for the lines to finish up.

When everyone was registered, the Pokemon Professor began a lecture about taking care of Pokemon. "Listen here everyone, having a Pokemon is an amazing privilege. Remember though, you have to earn that privilege. Pokemon are more than tools, or animals, or ever forbid, servants. They are people in their own right and deserve respect no matter what." They sent out their Pokemon, a Solrock and a female Pyroar. "This is Nuon and Stripes, my faithful partners. They're with me and I'm with them." They kept going on their teachings, the general message being to respect Pokemon. 

Afterwards, their demeanor became much less serious. "Now, I'm going to give you all a half hour to explore this area, and meet pokemon. Most of them are harmless, but if you need help, send off one of these flares." At their gesture, the assistants handed out the flares in question. "Ready, set, go!" The kids scattered, and Vyolra, with great excitement, made her own way into the forested area.

The first Pokemon she ran into was a Bounsweet. She waved at it, which sent it hopping off in a hurry. Not that one then, Vyolra supposed. She strolled through the trees leisurely, internally wondering what it was that she was looking for. She encountered a Nidoran♂ and a Flabébé before hearing a scream.

She knew that whatever kid it would be would be fine. In fact, they had probably sent up their flare already. However, he sounded far too much like one of Vyolra's younger siblings. Before she knew it, she was running there, with the full intent of helping. 

Vyolra skidded to halt when she found the clearing. There was a crowd of kids in there, all of them backed away from a singular Pokemon. She looked at them. "What's wrong?"

A bolder kid was walking back. "The Pokemon tried to bite Eline!" He gestured at one of the others, though Vyolra had no clue which one. "But I don't care. I'll make friends no matter what!" He approached the black and dark blue pokemon. It snapped at him as well. Then, when he tried to run, it started chasing him.

The Pokemon Professor emerged into the clearing as well and sighed. "That's Deino." They informed the kids. "He's been here for a while now. Takes a mature trainer to deal with his attempts to eat everything." They sighed. "It's a shame though. He's really cheerful for his kind." The Professor crouched down. "Deino! Over here." The aggressive pokemon ran over to them, crashing headfirst into their legs. This allowed the chased child to return to the group, thoroughly humbled.

"Well, I don't want that Pokemon." One kid announced, strolling off. Other kids agreed, doing the same. Only a few remained, the braver ones and one girl who seemed to afraid to move in case she got chased. 

Vyolra would never know what possessed her to do what she did. Perhaps Deino reminded her of her siblings, or perhaps she found his energy endearing. "I do." She stated, walking towards him. She thought she saw a flash of yellow in the corner of her eye.

The Deino approached her, moving slightly slower. He tried to bite her hand, but she dodged and began patting his head. Instead of attempting to attack again, Deino squeaked at her cheerfully. He continued to sit still, accepting the affection.

The Professor looked at her. "Well, look at that. I've never seen Deino so calm before. He never lets anyone touch him." They grinned. "It looks like you found your partner, doesn't it?"

Gent- When the heck did he get there?-, spoke up. "So, your first pokemon is Deino."

Vyolra nodded, looking at the irate Pokemon. "He's angery. Angery the Deino. My partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vyolra is the only one who does this whole starter thing properly. At least, out of her companions, that is. So that's fun. Next chapter, Tetren does some breaking and entering. Well, more like breaking and exiting some more. 
> 
> I am fully aware that Deino is a rather rare and powerful pokemon. It is true that Vyolra is the better battler in the group. However, as battling is not the focal point of this story, the pseudo-legendaryness of his final evolution is mostly going to be skimmed over. It will take forever for Angery to evolve though. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this one is so short. It's probably one of the shortest I've written so far. The fact that Vyolra is starting her journey correctly means that I have less to write about. Especially because this entire thing is headcanon on how getting a pokemon works. 
> 
> I have very little idea what I'm doing.


	4. What we Were Supposed to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetren knew that he was always supposed to have a pokemon. So he figured he'd bring them with him when he escaped. He reignites an old friendship, gets some unexpected help, and gives a new name to his Shinx.

Tetren realized about three steps into his Pokemon Journey that he couldn't have one without a Pokemon. He had no idea how he was supposed to get one before he was caught or in serious trouble though.

Check that, he knew of a Pokemon. It was risky, but Arch didn't deserve to be trapped here any longer, especially if Tetren got to go free. Tetren turned on his heel with a set destination in mind.

He was always supposed to have a pokemon. A, singular pokemon. What type and kind had been decided for him, without any of his input. It was eventually decided that it would be the son of Lapis, one of the pokemon kept as a symbol for the business. So, Arch. 

Arch was actually quite friendly, despite having been put under strict training to be the perfect example as Tetren's pokemon. The boy sympathized with that, he felt that he and Arch shared a backstory, so to speak. 

That's why Tetren was determined to break him out. He might not be his pokemon, Tetren wasn't sure how either him or Arch would feel about breaking out only to still listen to their instructions. But if Tetren got to escape, Arch should too. 

Goal set, Tetren skirted the edge of the facility where Arch was kept. He had gone to it several times before Captain G had caught him doing so. Everyone at the facility knew about the plan for Arch, so no one had questioned him when his younger self had strolled in to visit. They hadn't known that he wasn't supposed to do that. At least, they hadn't known for a while. Once the whole thing was discovered, they stopped letting Tetren in. 

It was a shame, the boy thought as he swung himself over the fence. Arch and him had formed a bond with the other. He had been ripped away from his only friend. 

Tetren was confronted with the task of getting into the facility. There was a chance that he could go in the front doors, but he didn't want to risk it. Instead, he pried open another grate. They were so convenient, weren't they? They had to keep replacing all of them as Tetren kept figuring out new ways to dislodge the grates. He crawled through the vents some more, looking through the grates to discern where he was. The boy wished there was more light, but it couldn't be helped. 

Or perhaps it could. There was a pale colored flash of something, and the light from the grates seemed to increase, allowing him to see easier. Tetren had no clue what had happened, but decided to keep going nonetheless. It was much easier to make his way now, and before long he found the enclosure he was looking for. 

Lapis was in there, nudging the Shinx that Tetren was looking for. The one that others called Arch. Tetren knocked on the grate to show them he was there. The Luxray, Lapis, looked around and nodded, showing him that it was safe to emerge. He shoved at the grate and crawled out. 

"I'm running away." Tetren informed the two of them. The two Pokemon looked confused. "I can't stand it any more." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to come with me?"

That startled the two of them even more. However, Lapis seemed to shake her head. That made sense, Tetren supposed. Unlike him and Arch, Lapis probably had untainted memories of this place. Especially with a Trainer who wasn't part of Tetren's family. She turned to the Shinx and gently nudged him towards Tetren.

Arch looked back at his mother, who nodded at him. Then he walked over to stand by Tetren, butting his head against his hand. Tetren petted the pokemon by habit. "You want to come with me?" Arch nodded. "As my Pokemon?" Tetren further clarified. 

The Shinx took a minute longer to consider this. Probably for the reasons Tetren had figured on earlier, he presumed. However, he made his choice quickly, once again pressing to Tetren's side. 

Tetren grinned. "I'm happy to have you with me." He turned back to Lapis. "I promise I'll take good care of him." The Luxray nodded. "Do you mind showing me where his pokeball is kept?" 

In answer, Lapis turned and started bounding through the enclosure. Arch and Tetren followed her, both having to break into a run to keep up. She suddenly stopped, causing Tetren to bump into the pokemon. Arch whimpered a question at his mother, who silenced him with a quiet bark. Just in time, as a worker went walking by, clearly in a hurry to get somewhere. Once the coast was clear, Lapis continued to take the lead. 

After Tetren opening a few doors for the group, Lapis stopped outside of one, gesturing at it with her head. Arch ran to her and nuzzled her before slowly walking back. Tetren couldn't help himself, he also gave Lapis a hug. 

Checking again, Lapis nodded to the two of them and bounded off. Tetren leaned down to Arch. "We'll see her again, don't worry." The shinx nodded in response. Smiling sadly, Tetren tugged at the door handle, glad to see it open easily. He knew that Arch was caught in a Quick Ball, so that's what he had to find. 

Arch helped Tetren search as well, looking through the assorted items held in this storage room. After a minute or two, the ball was located. Tetren tested it out, them promptly let Arch back out. Arch chirruped at him, as if to say "Let's get out of here now."

Tetren nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He stacked a couple boxes and helped Arch into the grate above the door, then climbed in himself, making sure to kick his makeshift steps out. The vents were a lot easier to navigate with a slightly glowing electric type pokemon. It didn't take long at all for them to make it out, even if the light Arch created made the two of them have to hide more often.

Finally, the two of them stood outside, gazing back at what they were running from. Tetren clenched his bag, while Arch bumped his leg. Tetren made up his mind about something and crouched down. "Arch, do you like being called that? I'm fine with Tetren, but I don't want to keep reminding you of this place if you would rather not."

Arch, or perhaps not, the shinx tilted his head. After a moment of deliberation, he shook his head. Tetren understood that he wanted a different name. He looked into the eyes of his pokemon, his partner, thinking hard. In more than one way, he saw himself reflected in the pokemon's bright eyes. Golden in color, like Tetren's.

Tetren made his choice. "How about Goldeye?" The shinx who used to be Arch nodded brightly. "Goldeye it is, my friend." With that, Goldeye and Tetren turned their backs of where they came from to find where they were going together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There sure are a lot of grates, aren't there? Hey, the anime does the same thing. Tetren's just good at this. I wanted his Shinx to have a name that they discard, and my brother helped me choose Arch. Other contenders were Baron and Duke, but I then remebered that I couldn't use Duke because of a different character. Lapis wasn't actually supposed to make an appearance, but whoops. 
> 
> The next three chapters are going to be the shorter, one per person chapters like these three. Afterwards, I plan to write them longer. We'll see, I suppose.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
